


恭喜發財,紅包拿來

by sqbr



Category: Firefly
Genre: Chinese New Year, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humour, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Chinese new year, where's my little red packet of money?</p>
            </blockquote>





	恭喜發財,紅包拿來

[ ](https://nickpic.host/image/mElqUs)

Jayne: One lousy credit?!

Kaylee: Gongxi facai, Simon!

Simon (watching River, who has turned her red packet into confetti): Um, yes Gongxi facai to you too

Mal (holding an I.O.U.): Interesting choice of payment here,Zoe

Zoe: Well sir, we so enjoyed the one you got us for Christmas that we thought you might like one in return.

Wash: It's just...do we have to give one to _all_ the unmarried people? That's an awful lot of hong boa.

Zoe: Hush, dear

Book: Well, I promise to return the favour if I ever get married, and I'm sure that holds for the rest of the crew. Isn't that right Inara?

Inara: Hmm. Oh yes, absolutely


End file.
